Going Solo
by CaliforniacationNation25
Summary: This is filled with my own characters. A nameless guy finds a Death Note and tries to fix his problems with it. It's a One Shot okay, it may not answer all the questions at the end but that gives suspense, okay! Hope you enjoy it!


There was the rattle of the can he just kicked. It hit a dumpster in the alleyway, there was a cat screech. Most of his classmates went in the other direction; to the subway, malls and whatever they would do after school. He waved a small gesture to whatever friend he had. He kicked the can again. It rattled and he waited for it to hit the dumpster and to hear the sound of another cat. The can did hit something, but it was no dumpster. He turned around. He looked both ways to see if anyone was watching. He crouched down, picked up the can and threw it over his shoulder. There was a notebook between him and the dumpster. It was a leather notebook, damp and wet. It looked like someone had dropped it. He looked both ways to find an owner because his daddy taught him too; he had no real intention of returning it to any person. He put his bag down, and in the notebook went. He went on with the walk through the alleyway. With a turn here and a turn there, he finally arrived at the tenements building. He went towards room 304. He took out the key from his pocket and went in the house. It was old, worn-out, but that was all they could afford. He put the key in a small bowl near the door. "I'm home!"

"Yeah, supper on d'counter big boy, hurry and eat it!" said a voice coming from the kitchen. A girl came out in an apron, she looked worn out and tired, but you could tell she was just a little girl, thirteen at the most. "Papa's out drinkin' again, but he comin' back soon. I'm goin' to do my night shift at the stores so just do you homework and, uh, yeah. If you get a' hungry after dinner there crackers up in d' cabinet" She was taking if the apron by now. She kissed his head and she was out the door. Her name was Eliza and she was always like this. Ever since she was ten.

He remembered it well. His dad was on the table crying and his sister was still in bed. He was asleep when his sister tugged his shoulder. She was still eight by then and he was eleven. She said, "I think mom and dad are talking. They're so loud, I can't sleep." He told her that they were talking about work, taxes and other grown-up stuff to make her feel better. He went out and saw mom crying and dad shouting. He ran to his room and locked the door. Then he promised his sister, "Don't worry, whatever problems there are, I'll be there. Okay?" She nodded her head as tears began to form, "Okay". They divorced later that week and both him and her sister were sent to live with their grandmother. Two years later their grandmother died. Their mother was re-married by then to a rich man who had kids already so she didn't need them. They went to live with their father and life has been like that since. There dad's depression never got better so he became a drunk. Eliza had to drop out of school because it was too expensive and she took odd jobs too. He got a scholarship to some school, forced to abandon it, he made a deal with his dad. He got to go to public school at least. They have been stuck in the same rut ever since. She was thirteen, he was sixteen and their dad was drunk as ever.

With that, he took out the notebook from his backpack. The words "Death Note" filled his head. It was black with the words came out in white. With his fingers he flipped through the pages of the notebook. He was engaged in the instructions he found and the ideas that floated through his head. "But it's all fake" he finally said. It was twenty past the hour of ten and his food was already cold. He stored it in the fridge; they could use it another time. He got his bag and went in his room. He closed the door and just fell on to the one mattress that lay on the ground of the empty room. A poster here, a book there, whatever was the word to describe it. Then, the front door opened. Footsteps were rushing towards the room. His sister opened it, locked the door and just started to fall and cry. He was speechless because he knew what came next.

"Come one, just a good night kiss," said a drunken voice outside of the room. They heard a slap. Then they heard their dad start to grab her and her scream and panic. He couldn't help it. He rushed out of the room screaming, "You bastard" and he pulled his father out and punched him. "Go" he said to the lady, she looked and ran out the door. His dad, now half passed out started to mumble. He was still drunk. He stood up and leaned on the wall. He got the collar of the boy and pulled him in front of him. Now he started to speak. He could smell the booze his father had been drinking that night. "Let your father have some fun for once. He's not young like you. That bitch was asking for it from what I saw!" he let him go. He started to catch his breath while his father started to walk away and he collapsed. His sister came out and just carried her father to the couch. She never liked violence and she always pitied the man. The boy ran to his room and just started to write his father's name. "Jason White" and he just leaned on his wall and stated to laugh and cry. "God, if there is any crappy God. Of you ever want to say sorry to me for my crappy life. Just this one, please." And he was full of tears. "Dammit" he said. He hadn't cried like this in years, all the things that happened to him in all those years had just come in one blow. Then, if there is a God, and that God was listening, or if just by chance or fate, he heard a scream. "Eliza" he said as he rushed out of the room. Their father was on the floor. She was panicking and he just stood there. He felt all the power he had at his fingertips. "Eliza" he said, calmly. "What big brother" she said holding her father's hand in tears and pain. "Isn't this better" he was as calm as ever, "Now that he's gone we won't have any more troubles!" now he was holding her hands as she looked his eyes, "Isn't this what you wanted!" She looked into his eyes and started to cry again, "NO!" and she let go of his hands and dialed 911.

As his father was brought away by the ambulance, his sister was still crying and being comforted by the people there. She ran to her brother and wiped her tears on his shirt. "Do you think mom will take us?" she said in her tears and sobs. "No, not mom, or uncle Joe and aunt Pam not any of those cousins or whatever friends. All of those people who betrayed us Eliza, well, they won't hurt you again, I promise. We are on our own, but it's okay. I'll take care of you all by myself." If God listened to his cry, and if there was really a God involved, he was amazing.


End file.
